sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xack (Esquilo30)
'''Xack '''is a character created by Esquilo30. Originally he was just an RP only character but later became an official character, he's a Gurerurin and is last of his kind. He's currently living on Time Island. Appearance Xack has green skin, a big nose, blue eyes. Wears a brown floppy hat, a brown sleeveless shirt, has muscles on his arms and chest, and wear white boots with blue pants. He has a fang sticking out of his mouth upwards and wear brown gauntlets. Personality Xack is a hotheaded loner who has not had much contact with the outside world or other people. He is very loyal to his duty as guardian of the Gem King, and its safety is his primary concern, being very serious about his task. When he is working to protect the precious gem, he stays uninterested (bordering on ignorant) about the unrelated matters surrounding him. His temper can sometimes get the best of him, making him run into situations head-first without thinking. Xack can also be quite gullible, but he is capable of learning from his mistakes. To make up for it, Xack is heroic and does not hesitate to help those in need. As a result of all the trouble that has appeared on his island after Steven, Thomas, the Crystal Gems and a certain specter arrived, Xack has become increasingly more determined to keep the Gem King safe, bordering on paranoia; when Onion tried to touch the Gem King out of curiosity, Xack responded by grabbing Onion and throwing him away. Xack is also an ally of Steven, Thomas and the Crystal Gems, although he does not fully trust the guardians of Earth, whom he is willing to think of as thieves just wanting to steal the Gem King. Xack doesn't take insults very well and is quick to anger, even the slightlest provocation can make him fly into a violent rage. Xack sometimes laments for being the last Gurerurin, but tries his best for this not get in the way of his duties. Xack has not had contact with the outside world and takes his job very seriously, has a strong sense of responsibility and when not protecting the Gem King he often works out by doing some exercises and lifting weight, as a result he doesn't know the meaning of having fun. As he's a Gurerurin, he's connected with nature and has a strong dislike of meat, preferring to eat fruits and vegetables and sometimes leaves and branches. Being connected to nature, Xack can't put up with anyone who dares to ruin nature and will severely punish anyone who pollutes nature or kills vegetation and animals. He will also immediately deals with an invasive species. Powers and abilities Xack's trademark ability is his immense superhuman strength. His strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and fists and is able to smash a large boulder into a thousand of little pieces with just a single punch. He has high endurance, Xack is also an experienced swimmer, has sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, and is well-versed in movements involving his hands. Due to his small stature(Being the size of Amethyst), Xack showed to be fast and agile, being able to dodge attacks(Even from opponents taller than him.) with ease, he can also run at fast speed. He has great knowledge of his ancestors and knows how to activate the Gem King's positive power. As he's a Gurerurin he's connected with nature, he can talk to animals and can feel a plant's pain by just touching them. He can also talk to all the animals in the same area by simply using telepathy. Xack also has the ability to use telepathy at long distances, specially to warn trespasser to leave his island. Category:Fanon Category:OCs Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Former RP Only Character